Set-Top Boxes (STBs) are used primarily for tuning among channels on a network, such as, for example, a cable network (e.g., an optical fiber network), to acquire and lock to specific channels to enable content transmitted on those channels to be displayed on display devices (e.g., televisions) connected to each of the STBs. STBs may have the capability to store and execute widgets. These widgets include small applications that the STB can execute to render graphics and images on the television screen, and to perform other functions.